Kankuro's Birthday Revenge
by Lady Shizu
Summary: Kiba is going to pay for what he had done to his face. Don't like yaoi, do not read.


**I did this long ago and combined both chapters into one.  
**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Kankuro scowled as he walked passed civilians and ninja alike. He had been looking for Kiba for the past few hours, but to no avail.

When he left the inn, Kankuro made his way towards Kiba's house, only to find that no one was home. He then made his way towards the animal clinic where Hana, Kiba's sister, worked. When he arrived, Kankuro was told that she went on a mission with her mother and wouldn't be back for the next two weeks. Kankuro thanked the vet-medic, but the words that came out of the person's mouth irked him.

"You're welcome, Kiba."

Kankuro stared at the vet-medic for a few seconds before leaving the clinic. He wanted to strangle him with his chakra strings, but let it slide. Unfortunately, everyone else would call him by that name.

"Hi, Kiba."

"Hey, Kiba! Where's Akamaru?"

"Why is Kiba dressed up as Kankuro?"

Everywhere he went, they would call him "Kiba". He was Kankuro, not "Kiba". Then again, he could see why he would be mistakenly called "Kiba."

Flashback

_It was a beautiful morning. The sun was in the sky and the birds were tweeting happily. Villagers were opening shops and young children were heading towards the academy to learn on how to become future shinobi. It was a great day, but for one, it was special._

_Kankuro woke up from his slumber. It had taken him a few seconds before a smile appeared on his face. Today was his birthday, twenty-first to be exact. Kankuro and his siblings traveled all the way from Suna to celebrate his birthday in Konoha. They were going to spend a week in the village._

_He sat up and stretched before removing the blankets. Kankuro got up and made his way towards the bathroom. Once inside, he turned on the shower and began to remove his tank top and boxers, leaving him naked. Kankuro then step inside of the tub and began to take a shower._

_He stood underneath the hot water as he rubbed the soap all over his chest and stomach. Kankuro was whistling "Happy Birthday" as he rubbed his arms and legs. He then turned around and let the water rinse off the suds from his toned body._

_Ten minutes later, Kankuro turned off the shower. He grabbed a towel from a rack and began to dry himself. He then wrapped it around his waist and placed himself in front of the sink. Kankuro grabbed his toothbrush and put a dab of toothpaste. He brushed his teeth for a minute before spitting it out and washed his mouth out with some water._

_Kankuro reached and wiped the mirror so he could get a better look of himself. After telling himself that he was the sexiest man alive, Kankuro left the bathroom to get ready._

_All of a sudden, Kankuro backtracked and looked at the mirror. His eyes widen as he stared at his reflection. He removed the damp towel around his waist and used it to scrub his face. He scrubbed and scrubbed until his face was in pain. As he looked in the mirror again, Kankuro screamed._

_On his face were two markings on both of his cheeks. They resembled red triangles. Just looking at it, Kankuro immediately knew who did this to him._

_Kankuro became mad and quickly walked out to put on his clothes. He put on a long sleeve black shirt and black shorts and made his way towards the door. He then went back to grab his cat hood and placed it over his head. Kankuro then left the inn and began to seek the one known as Inuzuka Kiba._

Flashback

When he finds him, Kankuro is going to make sure that Kiba will pay for the crime against his beautiful face.

"Kankuro."

Kankuro calmed down on hearing his name. At last, someone has called him by his actual name.

Kankuro turned back to see Shino, Kiba's friend and teammate. He was standing there with his hands in the pocket of his hooded jacket. Kankuro remembered him from the chunin exams. He was supposed to fight him but forfeited the match. They would later fight in the woods during the Sound invasion in which Shino defeated him. Since then, the two ninja had given each other the respect they deserve.

He approached Shino and talked to him.

"Hey, Shino. You have no idea what that mutt did to me!"

"I know, Kankuro. Kiba told me."

"What?"

"He was bragging about it as we trained earlier today. Kiba said that he sneaked inside your room while you were sleeping. He even showed me what he used to mark your face."

Kankuro was livid. How on earth did he managed to sneak into his room undetected?

"Where is he, Shino? Tell me!"

Shino removed his left hand and adjusted his glasses before answering.

"He is actually home. Why do you ask? Because after our training, Kiba told me that he was going into town to get some supplies. He was talking about on how he was going to fix the living room."

_'That stupid mutt. All this time he had made me go on a wild goose chase.'_

"Alright then. Thank you, Shino."

"No problem. By the way, Happy Birthday."

"Thank you again, Shino."

Kankuro walked pass him and made his way back towards Kiba's house. He cracked his knuckles as he thought of a way to make Kiba pay.

* * *

Kankuro knocked on the door a few times and waited patiently for him to open it. He heard some barking then footsteps. Kankuro heard the door unlocked before the door opened in front of him.

Kiba opened the door to see him. He greeted him with a smile on his face. That quickly went away when Kankuro proceeded to choke the lights out of him.

"Look at what you have done to my face, you fucking mutt! I can't get rid of it! You ruined my face! Ruined, I tell you! RUINED!"

Kiba tried to have Kankuro let go of his neck. It was not working. With only seconds before passing out, Kiba did the first thing that came to his mind.

He kneed Kankuro right between the legs.

Kankuro's eyes widen at the impact from Kiba's right knee against his package. He let go and dropped to the floor. He wailed in pain as Kiba ran inside the living room.

"My baby! You wait until I get my hands on you, you piece of shit!"

Kankuro managed to get up after the pain began to go away. He rubbed it a few times before entering the living room.

"Happy Birthday, Kankuro!"

Kankuro stood in shock as he took in the sight in front of him. There were balloons and streamers all over the living room. The coffee table was covered with a red tablecloth. A small cake with the number twenty-one sat on top of it.

Kiba walked up to Kankuro and handed him a present. Kankuro grabbed the present only to throw it over his shoulder.

Seeing this, Kiba put his hands out in front of him as he took a step back from Kankuro.

"Look, I can explain."

"Please do, Kiba. I want to know why on earth did you inked me!"

Kankuro took a step forward as Kiba took another step back.

"Your sister, Temari, commented that I look just like you if my fangs were purple with the cat hood. When you went with Gaara to visit the Hokage, she took some of your paint and applied it to my fangs. When she placed one of your spare hoods on my head, I went to take a look in the mirror. You know what? She was right."

Kankuro thought about on what Kiba had said to him.

"That could explain why my paint jar was a bit light."

"Yeah. Anyway, around three o'clock in the morning, I arrived at the inn and asked for the key to your room. So I went in and drew on your face while you were sleeping."

Kankuro stared at him. So that was the main reason why Kiba did that to his face. It was his sister's fault. He calmed down and spoke.

"You know Temari. She has a habit of pointing out the obvious. Anyway, what did you mean when you said that you drew on my face?"

"About your face, I did not inked them. I used a permanent red marker. It will wash away eventually."

"Permanent?"

Kankuro reached out and grabbed his jacket, pulling Kiba to him.

"Oh, I am going to show you something permanent."

"Kankuro, wai-"

Kankuro crashed his lips against Kiba's mouth to silence him. He reached around him and cupped his behind to give a harsh squeeze. Kiba parted his mouth which allowed Kankuro to slid his tongue inside his lover's mouth. Kiba squeezed his arms as the two deepened the kiss.

"Let's do this in my room. Last time we had sex, my mother was not pleased with the stain we had left on the couch."

"Let's get this party started, Kiba."

The two lovers ran up the stairs and headed for Kiba's bedroom. They couldn't wait to start their own party.

Once inside, Kankuro ripped the leather jacket off of Kiba's body. He threw it on the floor before assaulting the mesh shirt that he wore underneath it. He lifted and pulled it off of Kiba's body. Then came the pants and boxers. It was his turn to make his lover naked.

Kiba went to reach for the hood, but Kankuro grabbed his wrists to stop him.

"The hood stays on. Rip my shirt off, Kiba."

Kiba placed his hands on the collar of his shirt and tore it in half. He then pushed down on Kankuro's shorts until it pooled around his ankles. Kankuro kicked them to the side. The two lovers then resumed their kissing.

As they kissed, Kiba placed his hands on Kankuro's hips and brought him closer. Their erections were hot against each other as they rubbed the friction between them. Kiba felt a hand on his shoulders from his lover. It was a signal for him to do his job.

Kiba dropped to his knees and knelt in front of Kankuro. He kissed both of his thighs before halting in front of Kankuro's erection. Kankuro's baby was huge. He looked up at Kankuro with his eyes sharp full with lust and hunger. Kankuro then rustled Kiba's hair.

"Do it, Kiba. Do it to me real good."

Kiba grabbed his member and leaned forward to kiss the tip. He then licked the head which cause Kankuro to grab his hair and pulled on it. Kiba moved his tongue all over his lover's cock as he pleased Kankuro. He then opened his mouth and began to suck off of Kankuro.

Kankuro tangled his fingers into Kiba's hair as his lover sucked off from him. He moaned as Kiba deep throated him. Kiba worked his mouth as if he was eating a popsicle, this time being his lover's cock. Kankuro moved his hips. After a few minutes, Kankuro's penis twitched and spilled himself inside his lover's mouth. Kiba swallowed until the very last drop. He then licked it clean.

Kiba got up as he trailed kisses from his lover's stomach to his chest. Right where he was going to kiss Kankuro, Kiba backed away and went over to the bed.

"Are you that aroused, Kiba?"

"You know me very well I am well aroused. Lotion on the table. I don't have any lube so that will have to do for now."

Kankuro grabbed the bottle and put some lotion onto his finger as Kiba went on his hands and knees. He hissed as he felt the cold cream on the entrance. He then clenched the sheets as a finger entered him. Kankuro moved his finger inside of his lover. He then added two more to stretch him.

Kankuro took some lotion and rubbed it all over his penis. He then position himself once the tip aligned with Kiba's entrance.

"Are you ready, Kiba?"

"Yes!"

Kankuro smacked him against his ass.

"Yes, what?"

"Do I really have to say it?"

He rubbed Kiba's back soothingly.

"You know how much it turns me on when you say it, Kiba. Every. Single. Time."

"Fine. Yes…my catmaster."

Kankuro held his hips.

"You got that right."

In one, full thrust Kankuro entered Kiba all the way to the hilt. Kiba howled and clawed on the sheets on the instant intrusion. Not giving him time to adjust, Kankuro began to rock his hips back and forth.

Kankuro jerked his hips as the head of his penis brushed Kiba's prostate after a few thrust. He held onto Kiba's hips as his lover gave a wild yell.

It felt very good for Kiba. He loved how Kankuro was hitting within him. He couldn't get enough of it.

Kankuro leaned on top of Kiba's back. He left kisses and used his right hand to stroke his lover…slowly. Kiba moved his hips so that he could stroke him faster.

"Come on, Kankuro! Jerk me quickly!"

"After what you have done, hell no!"

"It was just a joke. Hey!"

Kankuro squeezed his lover's shaft as he continued to thrust inside of Kiba. Kiba whined as Kankuro prevented his release. He kept thrusting until the pleasure inside of him began to form. Kankuro then thrusted rapidly. He kept it up until it was time for him to climax.

"I am about to come. What about you?"

"I want to, but you won't let me!"

"Apologize!"

"I am sorry, Kankuro!"

Kankuro squeezed his lover tightly. Kiba yelled out from it.

"Wrong name."

"I am sorry, catmaster! I am sorry for marking your face! Now, release me! I can't take it anymore!"

The second he released him, Kankuro unloaded himself into Kiba's tight passage. Kiba gave a hearty scream as he came onto the sheets below him.

Both lovers came simultaneously as they reached their climax. Kankuro fell on top of Kiba, causing him to lose his balance and dropped down on the bed. They rode out their orgasm until Kankuro lifted himself out of Kiba and dropped to the side on his back. He stared at the ceiling.

Kankuro sat up once he regained himself.

"Do you have a purple marker? I want to color the mark with it."

Kiba moved so he can face him. He supported himself on his elbow and told him.

"Yeah. It is in the top drawer to the right."

Kankuro got up and made his way towards the dresser. He opened it and found a box of colored markers and picked out the purple market.

Kiba watched as Kankuro held the marker in his hand. He saw how Kankuro was looking at him over his shoulder.

'Kankuro, why are you-oh shit!"

Kiba quickly got off the bed and ran toward the exit of his room. He opened the door and ran towards the stairs.

"Come over here!"

Just as he reached the stairs, Kiba tripped onto the floor. He turned his head and saw Kankuro standing outside his room. His eyes widen as he saw Kankuro moved his fingers from his right hand.

Kiba screamed as Kankuro was pulling him back inside the room. He made him stand up and walked towards him. Kiba struggled against the chakra strings to escape. He screamed at the top of his lungs.

When Kiba was within reach, Kankuro grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the room. He then kicked the door shut with his foot.

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

The birthday party took place at one of the training grounds. Lanterns hang below the branches. Tables were set up with food and presents. On one of the tables was a rectangular cake with purple frosting. Twenty-one candles stood on the cake that needed to be lit. That can only happen when the guest of honor arrived. The party started at seven. It was already nine-thirty.

"Gaara, where's your brother?"

"I have no idea, Naruto."

"He's missing his own birthday party. We have everything set up for him. The food, the presents, the music…"

"That can explain why he is not here, Naruto. Your choice in music has no taste!"

"If that's the case, then why did you put me in charge on supplying music for the party, Ino? Killer Bee rules!"

Naruto and Ino argued about the music when Kankuro arrived at the scene. Everyone watched as he had a smug look on his face. The markings were a deep purple instead of red.

"Happy Birthday, Kankuro!"

"A party for me? Thank you, everyone."

Temari walked up to her brother.

"Where were you? We have been waiting for you to show up to your party."

"Kiba threw me a surprise back at his house. Let's just say it was a party I would never forget."

"Speaking of Kiba, where is he?"

Kiba arrived at the scene. Everyone watched as he approached the guests. They were in shock when they saw his face.

Kiba's fangs were a deep reddish color that blended with the purple that Kankuro colored. A purple line was connected from his ear towards the corner of his fangs which was the same on the other side. The other corner from both markings were connected across Kiba's nose bridge to form one line.

The end on both of Kiba's fangs were traced down to his jaw. The purple line ran along the jawbone until the chin. A small, purple triangle was there where the line meets.

Kiba's eyelids and lips were colored purple, too.

Everyone looked between the two males and did a double take.

"Oh, no. Kankuro and Kiba had switched bodies! I must get Lady Tsunade!"

Sakura hit Naruto on the back of his head.

"Naruto, you idiot! They did not switched bodies! It's them, but with different facial coloring!"

"Oh," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Now that that both of you are here, why don't we get this party started even though it started two and a half hours ago?"

Everyone cheered and started the party once again. They had a good time, but Kankuro had it better. What he did to Kiba's face had left a smile on his face. To be fair, Kankuro kept the red markings on his face. Revenge was sweet for him.

Happy Birthday, Kankuro. May it be a birthday to remember for many, many years.


End file.
